Fríos resplandores
by Luna Zinaide
Summary: Para algunos, brillar luego de un rato de oscuridad es más fácil. Tres inocentes drabbles para el reto 2# Pecados Capitales del foro "El Poney Pisador". Envidia, Soberbia e Ira.


**Disclaimer**: Todo acá es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien.

Este fic participa en el reto 2# Pecados Capitales del mes de diciembre del foro "El Poney Pisador".

**Nota**: De acuerdo, no sé qué me pasa, al parecer soy incapaz de escribir algo decente y conforme a lo que la obra de Tolkien manda.

El primer drabble es una suerte de AU o What if… Nah, yo diría que AU. Un AU patrocinado por mi casi-odio por Idril (lo único que evita que sea mi más odiada es que sea mami de Earëndil). Raro y todo eso, como es mi costumbre.

El segundo es un poco OoC. Y parece un drabble de todo, menos de ira.

Y por último… el tercero exhibe por primera vez a mi OC en el mundo de Tolkien. ¿No sabían que shippeo a Sauron/OC-algo-tétrico-y-bien-raro? ¿No? Pues sí. (Yaaa, tengo muchos conflictos xD, y es culpa de Himmelstrasse y nuestros debralles que son bombas de inspiración).

Pero me callo, y les dejo leer. Críticas, felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencias, todo se recibe siempre y cuando sean respetuosos.

**Música**: "Stranger in a strange land" de 30 Seconds to Mars.

Y ya sé, a este punto están preguntándose: "¿Por qué no puede simplemente callarse y subir su fic?" Pff, si yo lo supiera…

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Envidia.**

A veces se disfrazaba. Lo atrapaba con la apariencia de un fuerte dolor en el pecho, lo arrastraba lejos de la luz y lo constreñía por dentro. Lo asfixiaba y él debía zamparse la desolación allá donde no estorbara, tragarse las ganas de morirse o matar y así aquietar su horrendo malestar; todo en nombre de _bienes mayores_, porque Maeglin aun gozaba de mentirse a sí mismo con aquellas ridículas máximas de sensatez y calma, que ya desde entonces se caían a pedazos.

Salvo una persona, el exterior no pudo enterarse de lo que suprimió calladamente la buena voluntad de Maeglin hasta que de ella nada restó; en cambio, un típico semblante serio atendió siempre las palabras de Turgon (cada vez más alejadas de lo que él deseaba, cada vez más parecidas a agujas incrustadas por todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir como un vil forastero, un invitado que se ha quedado demasiado tiempo y no es más que una carga; un trasto cualquiera, del que alguien, de cuando en cuando, tiene la piedad de acordarse); Maeglin asentía con una sonrisa educada, dejaba en claro su posición (nunca de acuerdo con la loada opinión de Tuor), y miraba hacia otro lado.

Miraba hacia otro lado porque verlo dolía. Volvía la vista hacia donde _él_ no estuviera, donde su resplandor dorado que le ponía enfermo le diera algo de paz a aquel efervescente sentimiento que extinguía tan deprisa su juicio.

El tiempo se le escurrió a Maeglin. El brillo infame de Tuor no hizo más que empeorar; creció hasta el punto en que trocó en una dolencia auténtica que revoloteaba por todos lados maliciosamente y agredía sus ojos con un ardor insufrible nada más verle. Creció hasta el punto en que ya formaba parte de sus pesadillas, y era la causa de su terror, su ira, y su fatal amargura. Maeglin se convirtió en ese fantasma dolorido que vagaba silencioso por Gondolin cuando sus labores no daban para mayor distracción. Lo que Maeglin había sido en otro tiempo, se volcó en la imagen de esa criatura extraña que no dejaba de hundirse silenciosamente en su soledad y sus negros océanos de envidia, allá donde la luz ya no llegaba y la felicidad parecía remota y prohibida.

_Y ella_.

Ella que nunca lo quiso. Dorada e inasequible. La mirada inconfundible de desconfianza, de horror…, _de asco_. Ella que se paseaba radiante de vida del brazo de Tuor, mientras a él se lo llevaba la desgracia; miserable y agrietado.

Para cuando Tuor fue consciente del peligro que representaba, la envidia de Maeglin había sobrepasado los retazos de su cordura.

_Oh, glorioso día._

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de verla desplomarse y agonizar pavorosamente en un charco de su sangre, aferrada a su cuello como si frenar la hemorragia fuera posible. Los ojos de Maeglin buscaron ilusionados y excitados el rostro horrorizado de Tuor.

Maeglin sonrió y suspiró aliviado: el brillo del mortal ya no le hería más.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Ira.**

La tensión había ido en aumento durante los últimos años. Sus vidas ya no eran sino un tétrico pozo de amargura y sufrimiento, un ir y venir de desgracias que hostigaban su corazón ya de por sí exhausto. El permanente y desgastante estado de alerta estaba aniquilando su sensatez; la poca o mucha que le restara después de todos esos años de penurias, porque a este punto, ya era incapaz de recordar algo diferente.

_Eso. El estrés ha sido siempre buen amigo de la ira… _

No obstante, aquellos detalles no justificaban _esto_, no alcanzaban como excusa para la monstruosidad que había estado a tan poco de cometer; y es que aun cuando hasta el más ligero de los errores detonaba en discusiones muchas veces violentas, desenvainar una espada y sostenerla contra el cuello de la única persona que le quedaba en la Tierra Media era una atrocidad sin perdón; palabras mayores y terribles.

Maedhros retrocedió de espaldas lentamente, abriendo la mano para liberar la espada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras el agudo estruendo del arma al chocar contra el suelo reinó en el silencioso salón.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había _intentado_ hacer, por Eru?

—Yo… —Maedhros titubeó, bloqueado por un rígido nudo en la garganta. Retrocedió otro paso, sin apartar los ojos de él. El ataque de ira ahora formaba parte de un recuerdo que Maedhros preferiría arrancar de su memoria—. Lo siento —dijo con voz ahogada.

Maglor apretaba la mandíbula, aun con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia atrás de cuando la punta de la espada le rozó la garganta. Maglor observó a Maedhros con las lágrimas igualmente atiborradas detrás de sus ojos. Luego, parpadeó y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado. Tragó saliva.

—Estamos muy cerca del final —apuntó en un instante de clarividencia, mirándolo con tristeza, para después poner la vista en el suelo—. Es una lástima que tenga que terminar así—.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Soberbia.**

Arribó de la nada, o eso le pareció. Se sobrepuso pronto al desconcierto de su llegada, se irguió cuan alto era y la miró de soslayo.

—Dije que deseaba estar solo. ¿Eres sorda o simplemente tonta? —preguntó con brusquedad.

— ¿Tonta? —Replicó ella rodeándolo para verle de frente—. Yo no soy quien se niega a partir—.

Mairon dejó escapar una irrisión nasal, sacudió la cabeza como divertido, se encogió de hombros con desgana y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria. ¿Quería regresar a Valinor para ser una esclava? Muy su gusto.

—Mairon —lo llamó ella, aun sin moverse de su lugar, simplemente girando sobre sus talones para observarlo partir. Sauron se sintió tentado a detener la marcha; se tragó esas ganas y continuó. Ella insistió en un tono más alto—, sabía que eras un maldito obstinado sin remedio, pero no que fueras un bruto orgulloso de serlo —.

Sauron se detuvo en seco, volteó hacia ella, sus ojos centellaban. Ella aun así continuó: —Ya basta —comenzó. Mairon notó su escuálida figura atravesar la bruma del lugar, sus ojos negros brillaban en su pálido rostro de muerta viviente—. Te divertiste un rato, ¿no? Jugaste a la guerra con Melkor, fue divertido incluso para mí… _a veces_ —agregó sombría y triste, plantándose frente a él—. Pero si él no ganó, ¿cómo piensas lograrlo tú?—.

—Soy más inteligente —.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado. —Eres más idiota… ¿Te interesa demostrar que no lo eres? Deja esta locura y vuelve a Valinor —.

—Imposible —contestó hierático.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —.

—Porque no volveré a Valinor a ser el sirviente fiel de algún idiota que quiere darme sus baratas lecciones de vida. Soy más que un prisionero humillado. He visto el mundo, ¿cuánto más pueden saber ellos sobre sus tronos en su brillante tierra inmortal? —exclamó irritado. El viento gélido hizo volar sus rubios cabellos, los apartó de su rostro y la sujetó por los hombros. Tenía los ojos de un loco—. ¿De dónde viene esta estúpida urgencia por volver, de cualquier forma? ¿Qué pueden enseñarte o darte ellos ahora que ya has visto todo? —.

—No lo he visto todo, Mairon. Eso es lo que temo. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda venir y que no puedo precisar ahora—.

—¡Miedo! —exclamó él, liberándola. _Miedo_… Mairon conocía el miedo, y detestaba sucumbir ante él—. ¡Patético!... Hemos visto la ira de los Valar. Somos mejores, aprendemos de nuestros errores rápido, no los cometeremos otra vez —.

Mairon estaba extasiado con la vieja y engañosa promesa de poder que vislumbraba en estas Tierras, pálidas para ella, que no había logrado encontrarles significado en todo ese tiempo. Las detestaba y esta vez no iba a atarse a ellas por la remota posibilidad de…

—No temo al ejército de Manwë, ciego idiota —escupió, pero ni entonces quiso aclarar algo que de todos modos a Sauron y a su enorme orgullo no les importaba.

* * *

><p>Ese último drabble, lo juro, parecía muy buena idea justo antes de plasmarlo… después hasta para mí fue insoportable, pero no logré tener una mejor idea.<p>

Oh, bueno. Eso es lo que hay.

¡Besos y abrazos!

Luna.


End file.
